<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ceremonies by Songbird_wings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996269">Ceremonies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird_wings/pseuds/Songbird_wings'>Songbird_wings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin POV, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, I made myself sad, Jedi Lineages (Star Wars), Padawan Anakin, Slight fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird_wings/pseuds/Songbird_wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“At sunrise, this ceremony is held.” Master Yoda recites. “Signify a new dawn for the padawan, it does.” </p><p>Or</p><p>Anakin recalls his life as a Jedi, from the very beginning, to watching his own Padawan graduate to a Jedi Knight. Not all is as it seems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ceremonies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fair warning, I know little to nothing about Jedi padawan or knighting ceremonies. I just thought this was an interesting idea for a fic and I went with it. Please do not attack me :)</p><p>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was too early. Even for Anakin, who was used to the early mornings on Tatooine. Obi-Wan had shaken him awake and wrapped him in a robe to shield him from the chilly morning air. The towering walls of the Jedi Temple were still new to Anakin. They made him feel so small and invisible. Although, Obi-Wan has told him repeatedly over the past few days, that these hallways would soon feel like home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair walked silently out to the courtyard, Anakin glancing up a few times, noticing the darkness around Obi-Wan's eyes. Maybe he had not slept that night. The older Jedi’s hand pressed gently onto Anakin's back and guided him out into the courtyard where the other members of the Council were already waiting. Anakin stopped briefly in his tracks, taking in the sounds of the city and the sight of the large Great Tree, which the Council stood in front of. The sun was barely over the horizon now, streaks of orange daylight soaked the courtyard. Anakin felt Obi-Wan's hand press on his back, urging him to continue walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Kenobi, a good morning to you.” Yoda greeted once they approached. Obi-Wan folded his hands and bowed at the Grand-Master, Anakin copied the movement. “And a new beginning it is, for your young apprentice, <em>hm</em>?” Yoda turned to Anakin now. He nodded to him, still unsure if he was allowed to speak or not. He always felt like the Council was trying to trick him with every question they asked. But, Yoda just smiled at him and turned his attention back to Obi-Wan.  “Perhaps, a new beginning, it is for you too, Kenobi?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That it is.” Obi-Wan responded. The courtyard was now glowing with a soft, yellow hue as the sun began to rise even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The braiding ceremony, we shall start then.” Yoda announced, then motioned for Master Windu who presented a box to Obi-Wan. Anakin watched as Obi-Wan opened the box and pulled out a handful of beads and strings, along with a small pair of scissors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master and apprentice sit before the Great Tree, while the Master braids the symbolic beads into the padawan's hair.” Master Windu said, looking down at Anakin. He looked up at Obi-Wan who motioned for him to follow. They walked passed the line of Council Members and sat beneath the swaying branches of the tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a calming energy near this tree, and Anakin could sense it immediately as he sat in front of Obi-Wan. Then he felt Obi-Wan brush through his hair with his fingers and single out a section of his hair to begin the braid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At sunrise, this ceremony is held.” Master Yoda recites. “Signify a new dawn for the padawan, it does.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This braid and these beads will symbolize your commitment to the Jedi order, to your training and to your new Master.” Master Windu’s voice explained. Anakin shut his eyes, feeling the warmth of the rising sun. It reminded him of Tatooine. Suddenly, he felt the tugging on his scalp stop and he heard scissors clipping away at his hair. Anakin opened his eyes and saw little sections of his hair fall to the ground around him, and then a hand patted his shoulder gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All done, Anakin. You can stand now.” Obi-Wan's voice said into his ear. Anakin got to his feet and his hand went for the new braid, it felt strange, especially now since the rest of his hair was cut shorter around it. He turned his gaze towards Master Yoda. He still wore his smile and his face was illuminated by the sunshine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations, Padawan Skywalker.” Yoda declared. Anakin beamed, the warmth he felt on his skin couldn’t compare to the excitement and joy he felt in his chest. He turned to Obi-Wan who didn’t share his expression, but Anakin could feel a sense of pride coming from him as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To conclude the ceremony, Master and Padawan must bow to each other, and then sit and mediate with the Great Tree until the sun is fully risen.” Master Windu told them. Anakin looked back at Obi-Wan who finally gave him a kind grin, and then folded his hands and bowed to his padawan. Anakin did the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave you, the council will, to your mediation.” Master Yoda told them, and one by one the Council Members headed back into the temple. Anakin watched Obi-Wan sit down, facing the tree, and patted the space next to him for Anakin to sit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am proud of you, Anakin. This is the first step in a long journey.” Obi-Wan said, looking down at the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I won’t be a good apprentice, Master.” Anakin admitted, keeping his eyes on the branches of the tree, following the leaves that break off in the breeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be mindful of your fears, Anakin. I for one do not believe them. I think you will be a great student.” The older Jedi looked down, the dark circles around his eyes seemed to disappear as the light reached his face and he smiled at Anakin. But he blinked, and the shadows returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Master.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, we must mediate. However, I know it is early so if you fall asleep, I’ll let it slide. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But just this once.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Obi-Wan smirked, sitting up straight and folding his legs. Anakin copied his movements, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knelt in front of Obi-Wan, the blue hue of his lightsaber illuminating the Council Chamber around them. The other Masters surrounded them in their chairs. Anakin had waited years for this day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He always imagined it to be a day of excitement and joy, for both him and Obi-Wan. But, with the threat of War becoming a scary reality, this day was just another reminder to Anakin of the injustice and chaos that the Galaxy suffers from. Even this ceremony was rushed. The Jedi needed more leaders, more Generals for their Army. Although this is nothing like the future Anakin had imagined with the Jedi, he was willing to do whatever it takes to protect the Republic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought of these things, his head bowed before his Master, his best friend, and the closest thing he had to a father. Years of training and connection between them had strengthened their bond, and Anakin could clearly feel the pride and somewhat relief that Obi-Wan was experiencing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a long journey, just as Obi-Wan had told him many years ago, but he had made it. Anakin, pushed his fears to the back of his head, trying his best to focus on Obi-Wan's pride and happiness as if to share in those emotions as well. He then felt a twinge of sadness from his Master, tied to the memories of their early training days. Anakin searched his mind for his own memories of the past years. His first rainstorm, the first book he ever read by himself, his swimming lessons. All of this new knowledge and experiences, made possible because of Obi-Wan. He may no longer be his Padawan, but he will always be his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Many Challenges, did Padawan Skywalker overcome. Believes, the Council does, that Padawan Skywalker is ready for more.” Yoda announced to the room. “The title, Jedi Knight, we do grant him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With those words Anakin shut his eyes and could feel Obi-Wan reach for his Padawan braid. Then, the heat of his lightsaber comes close to his skin but he could only feel the braid being cut from his hair. Anakin smiled and looked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, knight my Padawan into the Jedi Order.” Obi-Wan recites. His saber hovers from one of Anakin's shoulders to the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rise, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed strange to hold a ceremony after all he and Ahsoka had gone through, especially since later that day they were scheduled to ship off to the Outer System to reinforce Master Mundi. But still, Anakin would not complain. Keeping with this tradition was important, he understood that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook Ahsoka awake, feeling guilty at the act. These ceremonies were always held too early and he wished he could let her sleep in. She stirred and rolled over looking up at Anakin through blinking eyes. When they finally focused on him they snapped open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master!” She called in a raspy voice. “Oh, I forgot about today.” She admitted to him, rubbing her eyes and flinging her legs over the side of her bed. Anakin just smiled and reached for her nicest robe in her closet, then handed it to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright. Here, put this on and hurry. The Council will have our heads if we’re late.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The courtyard looked the same as it did so many years before. The orange streaks of sunlight, the Great Tree. Except, there was something different in the atmosphere around them. A constant state of alertness and worry. A byproduct of the current war. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin looked down at his new apprentice; a girl full of enthusiasm and light. A girl too young to be involved in a war like this. When he first met Ahsoka, he would have been glad to pawn her off to Obi-Wan for her Jedi training, but now… he wants to keep her close. Keep her safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A good morning, it is, Padawan Tano.” Yoda greeted them once they were standing before the line of Council Members. “And to you, General Skywalker.” Both Ahsoka and Anakin bowed to their Grand-Master just as the courtyard was enveloped in the new dawn's light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, take your seat before the Great Tree, and the ceremony can begin.” Master Windu stated, motioning to the platform in front of the tree. Ahsoka glanced up at Anakin, a bright, childish grin on her face and led their way to the platform. Anakin sat, cross legged and Ahsoka did the same a few inches in front of him. Then Obi-Wan walked over, and handed Anakin a box. He opened it and found a long string of beads inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was relieved he would just have to secure the beads onto her motrals, he wasn’t too confident in his braiding skills. Anakin admired the beads as they slipped through his gloved fingers until the end was between his index and thumb. Then he reached forward and began to clip them onto Ahsoka's montrals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The padawan beads symbolize your commitment to the order, to your duties, training, and to your new Master.” Master Windu spoke, an echo of the past repeating in Anakin's ears. He finally snapped the last strand of beads into place and laid the strand to the right of her back lek. As he dropped the bead from his hand, a shot of excitement emitted from Ahsoka and he couldn't help but beam with pride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All done, snips.” He told her, patting her shoulder. She looked back at him with a bright expression and then got to her feet, facing the Council again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations, Padawan Tano.” Master Yoda said to her. “Bow, the Master does, to his new Padawan. Then the apprentice, to their Master, they must bow.” Yoda told them. Anakin turned and faced her before folding his hands and respectfully bowing, she did the same, and through the bond that they had quickly developed the past few days, he felt as though it was strengthened. Reinforced somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin cringed as she spoke out of turn. He braced himself for a scolding from Obi-Wan or Master Windu, but the Council had no reaction today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Padawan,” Obi-Wan stepped forward. “Master and Apprentice mediate beneath the Great Tree until the sun is fully risen. Take this time to center yourself and prepare your body and mind for a long journey ahead of you, young one.” Ahsoka nodded along with Obi-Wan's explanation, then bowed as the Council took their leave from the Courtyard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit.” Anakin instructed, and he settled down facing the tree. He breathed in the crisp air, the kind of air you could only find around the Temple, but nowhere else on Coruscant. Ahsoka sat next to him, crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap. Anakin noticed her twitching thumbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try to relax, snips.” He glanced at her. “We don’t ship out for a few more hours.” She sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that, Master.” She admitted. She glanced up at him, and concern was etched onto her face. “I just want to prove that I can be a good student. I wasn’t picked by a master, I had to be assigned one.” She turned her gaze away, back to the tree. “I don’t want to disappoint you.” Anakin's heart dropped. Despite his criticism of her reckless behavior that he’s witnessed the past few days, he saw great potential and the makings of a great Jedi within her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka,” He began. “You already are a great student. You will never disappoint me. I will teach you everything I know and I know you’ll do great things.” He reassured her. She still didn’t look up though. Her eyes were staring at the roots of the tree. Anakin grabbed onto a loose leaf in the breeze, with his mind, and forced it to fly right into Ahsoka’s nose. The girl spat at the leaf and wiped it from her face, turning to her Master with glaring eyes, but eventually her demeanor cracked and she let out a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Master.” She said, once she caught her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, snips. Now, I know it’s early so if you fall asleep while meditating, I’ll let it pass. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> this once.” Anakin warned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> had to</span>
  <em>
    <span> wake</span>
  </em>
  <span> you up yesterday when you were <em></em></span>
  <em>
    <span>Meditating</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span></span>
  <em>
    <span>“Shhh</span>
  </em>
  <span>… quiet, I am trying to concentrate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She deserved this more than anything. Anakin could barely contain his pride. After everything she went through, Ahsoka, his Padawan, knelt before him in the Council room ready to be Knighted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked so much older now. Growing up in a war will do that to you, Anakin thought. But still, she had grown and matured, but she still never lost her enthusiasm and youth. Anakin was glad about that. Yoda was speaking behind him, the same words he speaks at every Knighting ceremony, but Anakin blocked them out, focusing only on this moment as he reached for her beads, not to have them ripped from her motrals in disgrace or taken by a bounty hunter, but to have them property cut off, to signify her graduation from Padawan, to Jedi Knight. Anakin grabbed the beads in his hand, raised the end of his lightsaber and-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lord Vader…?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The lieutenant stood in the doorway just behind him. Vader placed the beads, the beads that had no meaning, back into the box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is so important that you must interrupt me?” Vader boomed through his mask. He could sense the fear, the unease, in the young lieutenant. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh- s-sir." He stammered. Vader was losing his patience. “The Admiral sent me to in-inform you of the Rebel sighting in the Outer Rim. He said this was your top priority." Vader was already pushing past him, knocking the lieutenant back into the hallway and stumbling into the metal walls. Vader walked quickly from his quarters. He walked quickly from the memories and regrets of another man.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! If you liked the fic, leave a comment down below, they make my day :)<br/>You can also find more of my Star Wars content at my tumblr @songbird-wings<br/>Thanks!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>